Confusing Thoughts Of A Teenage Mind
by Charl0tte
Summary: What's Harry supposed to do when Draco has totally lost his mind, and bad attitude...? What caused this sudden change? And why, is Draco feeling so bad..?
1. Lost and Found

Harry prepared himself for the many insults that the blonde, almost white haired, boy would spit at him when Harry had accidentally ran into him in the Hall.

None came. Harry turned around, still waiting for the many harsh words to come. Still, none came. The blonde boy just moved on. Harry blinked. Startled because of all this, he kept watching his rival march away. Harry shook his head, and mentally corrected himself. _He didn't march. He…Stumbled._ And that was exactly the way it was.

Usually Draco was full of himself, chin high up in the air. This time he seemed…Lost.

"Ehm, Harry. What the hell are you staring into that Hallway?" A familiar voice said.

"Oh, hi Ron. Oh. Nothing. I must've been daydreaming." And Harry turned around, faintly smiling at his best friend.

"Well, we better get going. We've only got 15 more minutes to have lunch, and then we've got Transfiguration."

After lunch and Transfiguration, the Gryffindors all headed to their Common room.

"I _swear_. McGonnagal wants us to die. It's the first bloody week after Christmas, and she gave _bunches_ of homework! She's bloody out of her mind."

"Stop the nagging, Ron. We've got a whole fortnight to finish it. I can't believe you're compaining!" Hermione said, giving Ron one of her famous _you're-so-lazy_ frowns.

"But 'Mione. We've got other homework as well. Snape told us to write a 3 and a half parchment long essay on Bowtruckles…"

"…A week ago. And you haven't done anything yet." By that she picked up her Runes book again, and ignored Ron's protests.

Harry, who had been semi-listening to their arguments, was now focusing on his Potions homework again. "Damn." He mumbled. "I've got half a parchment short for my Bowtruckle essay."

He lay it down beside him, and sighed.

"Oh, nevermind, Harry. I'll check it for you." Hermione's voice mumbled from behind her book.

"Oh, so you're rewriting, oh sorry, I mean, checking it for him but not for me? That's abso-"

"Ron. Shut up."

When the two of them got in another discussion, Harry decided to go for a walk.  
"I need to bring this book to the Library, anyway." And he climbed through the portrait hole.

_I wonder when Ron finally realises that this isn't the way to get Hermione to like him._ Harry thought to himself when he thought back of Ron's attitude in the Common Room. _If he doesn't tell her within 3 months, I'm afraid I'll have to tell her myself. This "I like you but I hate you" game is driving me insane._

Though Ron had never told Harry about how he felt, it was pretty obvious. Ron was visibly annoyed when Hermione talked to another guy, even if that guy was Neville Longbottom, he always had a reason to talk to her, yet their conversations always ended up in discussions.

"Teenagers" Harry mumbled rather irritated. Even though it started to work on Harry's nerves, the way Ron acted, he felt like he was missing out on it. After Cho, Harry hadn't liked any girl. "They're nothing but problems." He kept telling himself, but the twisted feeling he got in his stomach whenever he saw couples strolling in the Hall, or when Ron flushed if Hermione complimented him, proved that he felt the opposite of what he kept telling everyone.

For the second time today, Harry felt someone's shoulder hitting his. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-"And for the second time this day, Harry had walked into Draco. This time however, it was impossible for Malfoy to ignore it. All the books Malfoy had been holding were now spread on the dark marble floor.

Blankly, Malfoy stared at the book that was lying at his feet. He bent over and picked it up. "That's okay." He said. The usually cold, icy voice was now soft and rather robotic. 

Harry wasn't sure of what to do. Was Draco fooling him? Did he invent some kind of stupid game to annoy Harry? Harry wasn't sure, but he did know that he didn't trust that prick.

"You sure are acting weird Malfoy. Didn't Pansy give you what you want, eh? If you get what I mean." Harry said in a provoking manner.

Malfoy lifted his head and stared deeply in Harry's eyes. "P-Pansy?" and his eyes widened in shock? "Not Pansy. Don't let her get me. No. NOOO." He fell down on the cold floor, clutching his head. "Not Pansy. Not here. No, it can't be. Don't hurt me. Don't HURT me."  
He was rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself.

Harry noticed that tears were falling from Draco's eyes, making his robes wet. This wasn't a game, Harry knew. But fear took over his mind and he ran away, leaving Malfoy on the cold, marble floor.

Harry ran and ran. _Why is he acting so weird? _He asked himself. _The bloody prick must've run into something. I hated the snobbish Malfoy, but this one just freaks me out._

Harry decided to forget about all this. After all, Malfoy was just a prick and Harry had no intention of knowing what the hell had happened. He shook his head and convinced himself that it was one of Malfoy's sick jokes.

When he finally reached the Library, he found out that his book was gone.

"Oh _great_. Malfoy must've picked it up when I ran into him. Argh. That's just bloody brilliant."

Sighing, he turned around and strolled back to the place where he had left Draco. He had no other choice than going back. Madame Pince was already keeping an eye out for Harry, since he had brought in his books too late last time.  
_Stupid old HAG_ Harry cussed. If Madame Pince was a nice old lady, she would've given Harry an extra day to regain his book, but, of course, she wouldn't. He didn't even try, because he knew it wouldn't have made any difference.

Harry turned around the corner, finding Draco still on the floor. It was sad to see him this confused and upset. Or he was a very good actor. When he was 3 steps away from Draco, he saw that he had picked up his book.

"Malfoy. Give me back my book."

"Don't hurt me Pansy, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Malfoy. The book."

"You killed him. But it's okay. I'm sorry…"

Harry let out a sigh. He kneeled down, and tried to pull his book out of Draco's arms.  
This seemed to have woken up Draco, because he suddenly noticed Harry.

"Malfoy, can I, _please_, have my book back?"

"Who're you?" the scared, robotic voice asked. Draco's eyes were huge. His grey orbs gazed into Harry's green ones, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter, you git. Now give me back my book, and stop acting like a nutcase. I'll have to hex you if you don't give it back."

"You've got pretty eyes." The confused Draco said, completely ignoring what Harry had just said.

Taken by surprise by Malfoy's compliment, Harry fell silent. He let go of his book, and instead tried to pull one of Draco's skinny, white fingers off it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear to Merlin's Beard that you're being nice. A little too nice. But nice."

Draco smiled. "I am nice. I think." Harry blinked. "No you're not. Now, can I have my book?"

"I'm not nice?" Malfoy's smile disappeared again. "Why are you being this mean to me?"  
He let go of the book and Harry took it. He frowned. "I'm not being mean. You're being weird. Tell me, did you bump your head, or anything?" When Draco didn't answer right away, Harry added some more questions. "…You completely went nuts when I called one of your friend's names. And, I walked into you 30 minutes ago and you're still sitting on the cold floor. You've got to agree that's slightly …_special_."

Draco got up and took Harry's hand to pull him up, as well. "Why would I be mean to you? I don't even know you? In fact, I didn't know my name was Draco before you called me like that. I don't understand why you're calling me names all the time, though. Your tone of voice is so cold when you talk to me. Your eyes are so distant. I must've hurt you. But I do know that I didn't want to do that." He smiled weakly at the stunned Harry. "I'm not feeling well, though." Draco said. "Nightmares…People…They all want to kill me…I'm so scared. Pansy…Pansy…NO DON'T HURT ME."

The blonde boy, who had been smiling at Harry a minute ago, now fell to his feet, his eyes closed, his body trembling.

This time, Harry knew he couldn't just leave Malfoy there. Shocked by all off this, yet sure of what to do, he carried Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey.

"Dear God" She said in a high pitched, loud voice. "What HAVE you done to him? I know you and Mr. malfoy aren't the bestest friends, but it's absolutely forbidden to hex-"

"I didn't hex him. He fainted, or something." Harry interrupted.

Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. "Shoo, now. Off you go, I'll fix him in no time. But he needs rest."

Harry lay Draco down on a nearby bed. He left the room, softly closing the door behind him. There he stood. He was unsure of what to do now. He needed some rest and time to think. This was just too weird. In a way, he just wanted to punch Malfoy in the face. He deserved that. On the other hand, how could he do something like that while he was so vulnerable?

It bothered Harry immensely that he had no idea of how to react to the new Draco. He knew something was terribly wrong, but on the other hand he didn't care. Draco was an ass and will always be an ass. He'd rather not think about it too much.

He picked up the book he had left, and ordered Draco's books into a neat pile and placed it on the windowsill.

_Perhaps I should bring them to the Hospital Wing…_  
_ARE YOU MAD? We're talking about MALFOY'S books, here.  
So what…He's helpless and ill, I might as well…  
NO WAY.  
Perhaps he has changed.  
You're MAD.  
But…_

Even though the voice who hated Draco was much more powerful, Harry decided to bring back the books. "Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow, see if I still feel the same way about it, then."

He finally dropped of his book in the Library, and headed off the to Common Room again.


	2. Lost and Found Part II

When Harry entered the common room again, he found it to be empty. He went to check whether Ron was in the bedroom, but he wasn't there either. Harry sat on his bed, looking down at his feet. _What a day._ He found himself thinking. _I can't believe I'm being worried about Malfoy. I don't even like him. _Harry frowned. _Get a grip, Harry._ He mentally slapped himself. Quite frankly, Harry had no idea why Malfoy kept invading his brains with unpleasant thoughts. _His eyes…He couldn't have been lying. _He sighed. _SO WHAT?_ His strong, Malfoy-hating voice said.

Harry got up. "You're right, I shouldn't care." He picked up Malfoy's books –he had thrown them on his bed-, and now laid them on his commode.

"It's all right, Mr. Malfoy. No, no, lay down." Madame Pomfrey softly pushed Draco's torso back down on the bed.

"Nhh..." He murmured and closed his eyes again. "My head hurts so much…Oww."

Madame Pomfrey walked to the other side of Draco's bed and poured an ochre fluid into a glass. "Here, take this. It'll make you feel better in no time." She handed Malfoy the glass and walked off to her Office again, closing the door.

Draco tried to get up a little, and took a sip from Madame Pomfrey's medicine. _Oh my God, this tastes terrible. _But he took another sip and poured everything into his mouth. _Disgusting. _And he shivered.

He lay down again and tried to remember how he got here. The only thing Draco remembered was that he went to the Library to get books on the Bowtruckle. "Madame?" he asked to the closed door. Madame Pomfrey opened her door. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How did I get here? And…Where are my books?"

"Lay down, I said." She pointed out before answering. "I have seen no books, and I believe Mr. Potter brought you here."

"Oh." Draco mumbled. "Do you know –" Madame Pomfrey closed her door again. _If Mr. Potter was carrying my books… _Even though Malfoy had no idea of who that might be, he was hoping he had brought his books as well.

"Fine." He said to the closed door. He pulled the covers 'til his nose, and turned on his side.

_Mr. Potter…Your name sounds so familiar. _  
Draco closed his eyes and tried to see Mr. Potter's face.  
_So…familiar…_

Moments later, Draco was fast asleep and bad dreams plagued his memory.

_You SHALL obey my orders. No one disobeys a mighty and powerful Lord, like I am.  
…  
You're task is to KILL him. NO, I already told you, I'm not tolerating your protest.   
_  
A shrieking pain is his chest woke Draco up. Breathing heavily, he looked around the room, expecting to see masked murderers and threatening wands…

Eventually, when he saw no possible danger, his breath settled again, and he fell back to sleep.

When Draco woke up, his books were laying on the sideboard next to his bed.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. You're awake. I told you the Potion would work! Either way, Mr. Potter brought your books, this morning." Madame Pomfrey said, while she was smoothing the bed sheet and puffing the pillows of another bed. "He said he'd come by this afternoon, after his classes."

The fact that the unknown Mr. Potter was going to pay Malfoy a visit, made him slightly nervous. Was Mr. Potter going to lecture him about not leaving any school property books in the Hall? Perhaps he'd even get Detention. Then another thought came up to his mind. _She never said 'professor'_ _Potter. He might not even be a teacher at all…!_

This made Draco feel a lot better. He couldn't remember anything that had happened, so he wouldn't have had a proper excuse to for lingering his books down the Hall.

A soft knock came from the door. It opened and a raven haired boy came in. "Good afternoon, Madame Pomfrey." And then he turned to Draco, "Oh, I see you've woken up. I brought your books this morning, but you were still sleeping." He told Draco, while closing the door behind him. 

Relieved, Draco noticed that this was a student talking to him. He even found him to be quite familiar looking… That moment he realised he had been gaping at Harry for about half a minute. "Oh, … ehm. Thanks. For the books and…for bringing me here, I guess." 

Harry felt very uncomfortable. There, in one of the many Hospital beds, his rival was laying, wearing nothing but a blue pyjama. Frankly, that wasn't what freaked out Harry most. The fact that the boy who Harry had hated from his first day he said foot in Hogwarts, was now thanking him, smiling at him and offering him to take a seat.

Again, Harry had to muster up all his courage. Just like this morning, when he didn't know whether to go to see Draco or not. He knew he was being stupid, they're just books after all…Still, he hadn't discussed it with Ron nor Hermione. He was afraid of their reactions. Who would believe him after all? Who would believe Harry if he told them that the stuck up Draco Malfoy had completely lost his arrogance and haughty manners? Who would believe him if Harry told them that Draco had lost his _mind_?

Taking a seat next to Malfoy's bed, Harry took of his cloak. All this time, Draco gazed at Harry with his grey orbs, following every action Harry performed. His eyes lingered at the Gryffindor emblem on his jersey.

"You're a Gryffindor." The way Draco said it, it was more an affirmation than a question.

Staring from his emblem to Draco, Harry nodded. "I'm a Gryffindor, indeed." And before he knew what he was saying he added, "The house you and your friends have always hated."

Frightened by what he had said, Harry looked down and mumbled an apology. Even though Malfoy was a prick, Harry had no right to say something like that to an ill, perhaps worse than Harry thought, person.

Draco didn't seem to be offended in any way. He just raised one of his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose. "What do you mean? I don't hate you." And when he said that, Draco remembered a scene that had happened before, involving the person sitting next to him.

_"Why would I be mean to you? I don't even know you? In fact, I didn't know my name was Draco before you called me like that. I don't understand why you're calling me names all the time, though. Your tone of voice is so cold when you talk to me. Your eyes are so distant."_

Harry noticed that Draco's eyes were spinning madly in his sockets and that he was shaking slightly. Harry eyed Madame Pomfrey's office, but no one was there. "Draco? Draco? Are you okay?" Harry got up and held Malfoy's shoulder.

The eye spinning stopped. "Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

"I've seen you before. You don't like me, do you? You think I'm _special."_

"Of course we've met before, but are you okay!"

"Yes. I just … remembered something. I'm fine."

Harry let go of Draco's shoulder. "Good. And you're right. Before today, I hated you."

"How come you saved me then? You could've just left me there in the Hall, I'm sure people would've found me."

"Because…You're changed. Something has happened to you. You're not being mean to people or calling them bad names. You're not being an arrogant prick. And…You fainted. I couldn't just leave you there, perhaps something really bad was going on."

Harry was glad he said that. That was exactly what had happened, and that's the exact way he could tell Ron and Hermione. He didn't really care for Draco. His conscience just couldn't handle the thought of leaving a fainted person all on his own.

Draco looked away. _What's he saying? I don't remember anything from being mean to people…In fact…I don't remember anything at all…_

"I'm tired." Draco told Harry. "Thanks again for bringing the books."

Harry understood that by that Malfoy politely ordered him to leave. Harry put on his cloak again, and walked to the door.

"And…Mr. Potter –"

"Call me Harry."

"Feel free to visit me again. I don't known when I'm allowed to go, and I could use some company."

Draco didn't know why he said that, but it felt so right. It had been nearly a day since he got here, and the only person who visited him had been Harry. Harry who hated Draco. Harry who saved Draco. _Harry_…

Harry was taken by surprise. _Bloody hell, I've gotten myself into a situation!_ He mentally cussed. But seeing the new ( and improved ) Malfoy smiling at him, took away most of his doubts.

"We'll see. I've still got a lot of tasks to finish by tomorrow and the day after. But when I have some spare time, I might pay you a visit…" and he closed the door.

------

Read and review! Beta readers always welcome, ditto for ideas. 33


	3. Wrong and Painful Decisions Part I

The next few days, Harry was busy with tasks and schoolwork, running from class to common room and back, and spent most of his free time in the Library. He hadn't even found the time yet to tell Ron and Hermione about Draco.

"Evening, Harry!" Hermione said smiling, while taking a seat across Harry. "You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping well?" And her smile changed into a slightly worried frown.

Harry looked up from his parchment. "Evening, 'Mione. Of course I have…I'm just being swamped with homework…" _I haven't even had the time to visit Draco…_

Draco had crossed Harry's mind quite a lot. He wouldn't admit it, but he was being slightly worried. This sudden change made Harry feel confused. He couldn't stop thinking about what could've happened to Draco, yet still felt distrustful towards him. Something was _wrong_ but Harry couldn't exactly say _what_.

"Harry?" and Hermione laid her hand on Harry's arm. "…I asked you a question…"

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered. "What did you say?"

"Are you okay? You seem bothered…I can leave if you –"

"It's not you, Hermione." Harry said in a louder voice. "I do want to tell you something."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, eyeing Harry with a worried look on her face. Harry shuffled on his seat, looking for the right words. Before Harry could come up with anything, Hermione mumbled:

"Whatever it is Harry…I'm your friend." And she smiled. Her smile comforted Harry.

"Draco…He has been acting…weird. Well, weird as in nice. And it's confusing me so much…He asked me to visit him, and I said I would, and then I didn't have the time and –"

"Harry, not so fast, you're being incoherent. So…Draco has been acting strangely nice…Okay…?"

Harry took a deep breath. He closed his book with a soft slam, and stared into Hermione's eyes.

_Just…Tell her calmly what happened…She'll understand, she's your friend for God's sake!_

Harry told her everything that had happened the past week, he told her every little detail that might be important, every expression, every word that had been said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows again. "I hate to say this Harry…But it seems you like him!" looked at Harry with a semi-playful expression.

"Look alright, if you're going to mock me like that, I don't even want to tell you!" Harry packed up his books and walked to the door of the Library.

"Harry, oh come on!" Hermione said. But it didn't matter, because Harry was already at the end of the corridor, furiously stomping his feet on the ground.

_I do not like Draco. _Harry thought to himself.  
_I'm just worried about him. Perhaps he's all ill because of me. It's completely NORMAL._

Without noticing where his feet were dragging him, he walked to the Hospital Wing. He opened the door.

Draco was sitting on his bed, his bed sheet pulled up to his middle, a blue pyjama showing.  
When Harry walked over to Draco, he lifted his eyes from his book, and stared at Harry. His eyebrows gave Harry a nasty frown.

"You said you'd come over!" Draco manly, yet high voice said in a hurt way. His eyes were big and he looked so hurt.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Draco. I had a lot of tasks to do…And – "

"You could've visited me. It takes what? 5 minutes, maybe!" Draco mumbled.

Harry stared at Draco, and then looked away. "You're right. I'm sorry."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. "I'm allowed to go back to my common room, tomorrow morning." Draco said, breaking the silence. He took Harry's hand. "I'd appreciate it if you come tomorrow. I mean…It's Saturday, we could do something together…" and he smiled.

Harry's heart pounded.


	4. Wrong and Painful Decisions Part II

He was taken over by guilt. After all he had promised to come over soon, and he hadn't. He was in a way forced to spend some time with Draco now, to make up for what he's done.

_What the hell, I'm not supposed to do anything with Malfoy._

_Why is it taking so long for him to answer?_ Draco thought to himself. He studied Harry's face, the perfect jaw line, his big green eyes with long black eyelashes, his mouth with rather juicy lips, the raven black hair that with bangs that hid a scar,….

_You can't do this, Harry. It's Malfoy. He was ill and you helped him, but now it's over. You mustn't help him. Don't get involved…_

Harry looked at Draco. The blonde was still looking at him, with hopeful eyes.

"I can't, Draco. I'm sorry"

The raven black boy turned around and left the room, leaving Draco behind.   
Draco had almost screamed for Harry to come back, but he didn't. He was feeling too lost, too scared and felt so abandoned.

The only person in the whole school who had helped him. Who had visited him…

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I see you're up! I have splendid news!" Miss Pomfrey's voice said. "You're allowed to go to your common room already. You're fit enough to handle it."

When she didn't get the enthusiastic smile she hoped for, she just walked into her office again.

Draco got up and packed his belongings, which were his books and his clothes. He changed himself quickly and then left the Hospital Wing.

Tears were strolling from Draco's face. He was scared and alone. He clutched his books as if they were going to give him a sign what he had to do next.

"Well, well. Who do we have here…" An icy, girly voice said.

--  
Read and review, people! Sorry for the short chapter. It is a second part, though. Next one will be longer.


	5. Startling Disclosures Part I

Before Draco was able to eye his opponent, he was hit by purple and green flames. "Expelliarmus!" and Draco's wand flew into his attacker's hand. "Petrificus Totalus!" and Draco hit the ground, completely paralysed. He couldn't even move his lips, else he would have screamed his lungs out for help. He could only lay there and wait for what was to come next.

He heard footsteps. Someone picked up his belongings and then said "Locomotor." Draco's paralysed body flew about 3 inches above the marble floor and floated right behind the person who had attacked him. He couldn't see her face. He was sure his attacker was a she, since she was wearing her hair in a tight bun and he could hear the heels of her shoes tick tack on the cold floor.

Draco was scared. He tried to move, but it was impossible. He tried to scream, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was "MHHHHH!".

"Shut the fuck up, Draco." the girl said. "You know I can't disobey the Lord's wishes. "Even though you're my Dracokins." The way she said caused Draco to panic even more.

"MHH!" and tears welled up in his eyes. They now descended a stairs and came into the dark dungeons.

"Were almost there, Draco." she said softly. Her voice was so icy. Draco could almost feel the way she loved to do this. He knew that what was coming next would be very unpleasant. He was terrified and his tears were now leaving drops on the floor.

All kinds of images crossed his mind. He saw the horrible masks that had plagued his dreams. He heard all kinds of voices, filled with hate. He saw a person, a person who had the same silky, blonde hair. He heard the whooshing of wands and his own screaming and crying.

A door closed. "There we are." Her voice sounded amused, as if something very pleasant was about to happen.

"Finite Incantatem." and Draco fell on the floor. The petrifying curse was removed. "Don't try to run away. I'll have you screaming in pain before you've reached the door." and she giggled.

For the first time this evening Draco was able to see her face. It frightened him so much he started to scream.

"Shut the hell up." She spit at him. She lifted her wand to mumble a spell, but that was enough for Draco to shut his mouth. He crawled into a corner, holding his knees in fear.

"Don't you know who I am, Draco?"

Draco shivered.

"TALK TO ME."

Draco shook his head, hugging his knees.

"Oh, I've heard you calling my name so much. When you were asleep, in the Hospital wing." she smiled, a smile of the devil. "Noo, Pansy, no, don't kill him, nooo…" she imitated Draco's voice.

"You make me sick." She said in her normal tone of voice, eyeing him with a face of disgust. "But that's okay. You won't be here for much longer, as the Lord has ordered me to…"

Pansy fell silent. Draco heard it too. There were footsteps, not that far away from the dungeon were Pansy had locked herself and Draco in. 

Pansy was confused by this sudden sound, completely interrupting her plan.

_Do something!_ It kept alarming Draco in his head. He glanced into the room. His wand.  
It was right there.

"Oh no, boy! I don't think so!" her eyes were looking from Draco to the door, her wand pointed at him. "If you move one bit, you're dead befo-.." Draco jumped up.

---

Harry had walked back to his common room, finding Ron playing Wizard Chess with Neville. "Harry! Where have you been? I wanted to play chess with you but I couldn't find you, so now Neville has taken your place."

Harry looked up and greeted Ron and Neville with a nod. "That's okay, Ron. I wanted to go to bed early anyway. I'll be in our dormitory if you need me." and he walked away from the table, passed the hearth and walked up the stairs.

"What's with him?" Neville asked Ron. Neville's Queen moved and slaughtered Ron's Tower.

"I have no idea, but he has been acting a bit strange lately…" Ron mumbled. "Bloody hell. You're not as bad at Wizard Chess as I thought!" and he focused on their game again.

When Harry walked in, Hedwig was ticking on the window nearby Harry's bed, holding a piece of parchment in her bill.

Harry opened the window and let her in. He gently took the parchment out of her bill and gave her loving pet on her head. "Thanks, Hedwig." and he smiled at his beloved pet.  
She cooed and then flew away through the open window again.

Harry smiled. At least he still had Hedwig, who would never ask questions if Harry told her what had happened with Malfoy. Who wouldn't judge him. No, Hedwig was definitely one of Harry's closest friends…

He sat on his bed and opened the carefully folded parchment. He immediately recognised the curly handwriting.

_Mr. Potter,_

_there are some things, new events that are very important, that I'd like to discuss with you.  
Please come over Friday evening at eight._

Regards,

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry knew something important had happened, something involving Voldemort, but one of the rules of the Order of the Phoenix was not to give explicit information through Owl. You never know who might intercept it.

Harry looked behind him at the big, old, wooden clock. It was only six o'clock.

Harry lay down on his bed. He felt this uncomfortable knot in his stomach, but he tried to ignore it. _Just because he was nice the past few days, doesn't mean you have to befriend him…_ his mind said.

_But you want to be with him._ His heart spoke.

Harry moaned. "For Christ sake," Harry thought. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm turning queer." he mumbled to his cushion.  
He froze. _What?_ His mind and heart spoke at once. _Queer? Well, I've always known it. _His heart exclaimed. _Oh, don't be stupid. _His mind murmured, even though he didn't sound so sure…

---

Read and review! I'll worship you if you click the 'Alert' or 'Favourite' buttons. Heart.  
Besides, beta-readers or people with ideas or remarks are always welcome to contact (# is for the spam-bots. Replace by )


End file.
